


Friendship is Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri has always been in love with Claire, but he understands that she doesn't feel the same way. He soon comes to realise that her friendship with him is just as worthwhile to him than any romantic endeavour could be.
Relationships: Dimitri Allen & Claire
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	Friendship is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> just a short claire & dimitri fic that i wrote for drownout! i've never written about them together before, so i thought this would be a good time to test that out. i hope you like it!

Claire yawned as she continued to work in her lab. Dimitri and she often worked overtime when they were working on a big project. Bill would never make them, of course, but they could both tell he was a lot happier when he found them still working when he left the building to go home.

“Do you want another coffee, Claire?” Dimitri would have preferred to ask her if she wanted to go home, but he knew that that wasn’t an option for her. She was just as determined to finish this project as he was. It was one of the things they had in common.

“No, thank you. I still have half left,” she smiled at him. “What about you?”

“I’m fine. I don’t feel tired quite yet, surprisingly.”

Claire checked her pocket watch. It was close to midnight, and she could easily work for a few more hours before she had to call it a night. She thought about Hershel back at his flat. He must be awake now too. He rarely went to sleep before midnight, just like her. 

Dimitri glanced over at Claire. She was working away, but he could tell her mind was wandering. He knew she was thinking about her boyfriend. It tore at his heart to be reminded that he wasn’t enough for her. But sometimes, he just had to take a deep breath and put his jealousy behind him. He had Claire as a friend. He regarded her as his best friend, and he hoped she could say the same about him. Wasn’t that enough?

Claire caught Dimitri looking at her and gave him a smile. It had been awkward when she had caught him doing that a few times before now. It was obvious, even to her, that he had feelings for her, so she made him confess. Of course, they both knew nothing would happen between them. Claire just didn’t like him in that way. However, she wanted him to say it aloud to her in the hopes that they could talk through it. They did and, thankfully, Dimitri respected Claire’s wishes and tried his best to just be friends with her. It was hard at first, and still was, but he knew that if she was happy, that was the most important thing.

They continued to work on their separate tasks until one in the morning. By that time, the two of them were tired of drinking coffee, and they were flagging behind. Claire found herself looking around the room at all the scientific equipment and constantly checking her pocket watch. Dimitri was trying to start a conversation with her to procrastinate work, but she was too tired to even string a sentence together. He didn’t blame her; they had been working flat out all day.

He chuckled, sympathising with how exhausted she was. “How about we go home now? We can finish this tomorrow.”

Claire nodded and followed Dimitri out of the lab. She considered visiting Hershel since he must still be awake at this hour but decided not to tonight. They had been together a lot this past week, and she felt like it would be good for them to have their own space for at least tonight. She wouldn’t be able to hold up a conversation with him anyway. So she let Dimitri walk her home on the way back to his place.

They hugged goodbye once they stopped in front of Claire’s front door, but nothing more than that.

“See you tomorrow, Dimitri,” Claire said sleepily as she fumbled with her keys.

“Sleep well, Claire.”


End file.
